


Zootopia Goes Ape

by InterdimensionalMonsterHero



Category: Zootopia (2016), overwatch
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterdimensionalMonsterHero/pseuds/InterdimensionalMonsterHero
Summary: After a surprise Talon attack Winston is flung towards a new world, one where mammals species seem to be the dominant race. However though this world has many shining lights there are still shadows, and a hero's job is never done.





	1. New Arrival

Deep within a shining city there lied two special police officers that saved the shining city before from a terrible danger, but this story isn’t about those officers instead it’s about a new arrival. Though the city was shining there were plenty of shadows casted by that light, that’s where the story begins in one of those shadows an alley in one of the sections of the city. In that alley something strange yet amazing began to happen, a light blue portal with white edges appeared and deep baritone screaming could be heard from it. After a good minute of the screaming a strange figure fell from the portal with heavy thud onto the ground, what made this figure strange was a number of reasons. He had thick black fur, nearly 9ft tall, he wore futuristic armor with a pair of jets on the back, and finally he wore a pair of glasses over his brown eyes.

“Ugggh, what happened?” The gorilla asked himself, confused about how he ended up in a rather seedy are. Memories began to flow into him as images of a terrified Lena and a rather happy Akande flooded mind, the last thing he saw was Satya’s portal closing in on him. He forced himself to push away any emotion right now, he was in an unfamiliar area without much resources besides the ones he currently had. So he began to walk out of the alley to figure out where exactly where he was but as he was the gorilla heard a high pitched squeak. Jumping back in surprise he began to look for the unfortunate victim he accidentally stepped one, however he became confused when he couldn’t see anyone until he heard a tiny voice.

“Watch where ya going ya oaf!” The voice sounded angry with mid-western accent, looking down the gorilla saw something that surprised him. It was a bipedal field mouse wearing a dark blue shirt with caption saying ‘IF YOU CAN READ THIS GET OUT OF MY FACE’ along with a pair of ripped jeans but oddly enough no shoes. The mouse just looked at the gorilla impatiently with hard glare on it’s face and anger carved into it’s features.

“Well, I’m waiting!” The mouse yelled out, which caused the gorilla to blush in embarrassment and stuttered out an apology to the mouse.

“S—Sorry for almost stepping on you, say could you answer a question for me?” The gorilla asked the small mammal, who just looked at like he was junker.

“Ya in Zootopia, or if ya the specific type ya in the plains and scrubland area of it. By da way why are ya walking on all four limbs like a baby?” The mouse asked the giant ape as the mouse walked away, still looking at him with a look one would give a mental person. After the rodent left the gorilla began to attempt to walk bipedally to try and better fit into this new world, after a few failed attempts he finally got it down on the 25th attempt. He walked out of the alley and he saw more clothed bipedal mammals ranging from small rodents to huge elephants though he was receiving a number of odd looks, granted that may be due to his armor and the fact he now stood as tall as a rhino. As he walking the gorilla began to think about how he got here.

‘Since Satya’s need two portals to be fully functional, and this must what happened if the exit is destroyed while in use. With no exit point the portal must’ve looked or detect a weakened dimensional barrier and force a portal opening. Though I am excited to discover an entirely new dimension but I’d rather not be the test subject.’ Due to him being so deep in thought the gorilla didn’t notice that he walked into a rather shady neighborhood, he only came out of thought when he actually took notice of the neighborhood. It was rather rundown with many buildings needing a serious fixing up and some of them were boarded up, the sidewalks and streets were empty void of any mammal, finally the neighborhood was quiet almost noiseless. Except for a loud crashing sound followed by what sounded like laughter, running towards the sounds the gorilla saw something that infuriated the ape to no end. There were four mammals in front of a little bodega with a dark green metal awning that was supported by black metals bars, currently the store window of the bodega was smashed in with pieces of glass lay on the sidewalk. The four mammals were one sloth bear, a slightly gray furred pronghorn and two coyotes that were holding the elder pronghorn by the arms with twisted smiles on their faces.

“Prongs you know I like, but you haven’t been paying rent and you know what happens to mams that don’t pay?” The sloth bear asked the pronghorn it’s voice holding in anger and annoyance, the pronghorn just glared at the bear with venom.

“Go cop yourself Shags.” The pronghorn told the bear, Shags, who just looked to get pissed at statement and just raised his paw ready to slash the pronghorn until.

“Heya Boss, we got a problem.” One of the coyotes told Shags it’s voice carrying surprise and some worry, Shags turned away from his target to see the gorilla which actually caused Shags to be surprised. He forced the surprise off his face to try and look like an actual threat, he just glared at the gorilla and gave him a warning.

“Look primate we’re doing something right now, how about we give you banana and we’ll be on our ways.” Shag’s tone condescending as if he was speaking to a child, the gorilla just growled slightly before telling the bear.

“Now I do believe that gentleman doesn’t want to pay for this rent service of yours, so it would be better for the three of you to vacate the area. We wouldn’t want the police to hear about your needleless destruction of private property or the attempted physical assault on him.” The four mammals just looked gob smacked at what the gorilla just said but the part about the police just caused Shag and the two coyotes to laugh, when they were done one of the coyotes spoke.

“Ha, the Kikundis own the police force chimp! No ones coming to help you or this grazer!” The gorilla seemed disappointed but not surprised at the fact that the police were paid off, still the gorilla just stood his ground. Shag just sauntered over to the gorilla while gave him a little speech.

“Since you’re new here primate let me explain a few things for you, the Kikundis rule this territory and we have a few rules that mammals have to follow. 1. All who want their business to be successful have to pay a small little rental fee 2. If anyone doesn’t pay that rental fee is going to get paid a small visit 3. Finally, no one is to mention what happens during these visits, you got it!” When Shag was less than an arm’s length away he harshly poked the gorilla with one of his claws. In return the gorilla gave him a hard right hook causing Shag to fly past the coyotes and skid across the sidewalk 15ft away from the bodega, Shag propped himself up and saw drops of his blood fall on to the ground. Shag became furious and roared out to the coyotes.

“Deo, Dichin go teach that banana muncher what happens when you mess with the Kikundis!!!” The coyotes threw the pronghorn to the ground, drew out butterfly knives and began to run towards the gorilla ready to slash him to pieces. The gorilla just smirked as he jumped up and grabbed the bars supporting the awning, when the two were close the gorilla grabbed them with his feet. He then swung them upward into the beams, denting the beams and knocking the canids out cold. The gorilla threw the duo and dropped down, just in time for Shag to charge into him catching the gorilla by surprise. Unfortunately Shag’s fifteen seconds of rage were cut short, the gorilla quickly regained his senses and planted his feet onto the ground. Once the two colossus were at a complete stop the gorilla lifted the bear off the ground and threw him into the streets, and gave the coyotes the same treatment. Slowly the trio began to get up and glared at the armored ape with extreme hate, Shag just growled out a warning to the gorilla.

“You think that you’ll stop us, we’ll just be back and you’ll be sorry.” In response to the threat the gorilla reached behind his back, it took him a few seconds for him to find the handle but when he did the gang trio were in for a surprise. From a compartment in his armor the gorilla pulled out a large mini-gun like device the barrel being white in color with two deep yellow shapes on the side, the handle and lower part being a grey color with a large silver knob on the side, finally the barrel had a good portion of it was hallowed out except for a large cylinder device with several futuristic devices on the sides. The gorilla set the setting for low and fired, a huge current electricity struck the trio causing their muscles to spasm out of control and their fur to stand on end. After a few seconds the gorilla stopped firing leaving the thugs dazed and slightly singed, the gorilla then stomped towards them and gave them a warning.

“If anymore of your gang try to hurt these people, I won’t hold back understand.” The three just nodded as they quickly hobbled away from him, the gorilla then turned and walked towards the bodega owner who just looked amazed at what just happen. When the gorilla was in front of him the bodega owner could see a serious shift from a serious warrior to something similar to a kid in trouble.

“Sorry for any troubles that I may have caused you sir, I’ll go before anything else happens.” The gorilla’s tone of voice sounding guilty, before he could even go a foot in the opposite direction the pronghorn just let out a laugh surprising the gorilla.

“Son, those thugs have been bothering me for upwards of 10 years and besides you did a better job of handling those varmints then the police ever did. Now where are my manners names Jason Buck the proud owner of ‘The Watering Hole’ perfect place to wet ya beak.” Jason then offered his hand for Winston to shake, hesitantly and carefully Winston did trying not to seriously hurt the old buck.

“Winston, and could I ask you a small favor?”

“I currently don’t have a place to stay so could I stay in the apartment above your store? I can also help you around the store.” Winston said sounding a bit nervous, surprising to hear from a giant gorilla.

“Sure, heck with ya brawn you could probably lift the delivery truck!” Jason joked as he began to lead him into the Watering Hole, with Winston unaware that this would be the beginning of an extremely crazy adventure.


	2. Big Trouble in Little Borrton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days in Zootopia Winston has gotten over the shock of other talking mammals. However an unfortunate event causes Winston to go to work.

It’s been a week since Winston landed in Zootopia and he learned many interesting facts that he kept on quizzing himself on, which he did as worked at the Watering Hole.

‘Okay Zootopia, founded and built by Byron Howlward as well as Rich Roar. One of the first multi-species cities in the world and arguably one the largest with a population of 2.5 million, not counting the rodents in which case it hovers around 5 million. The current mayor is , which is ironic considering ‘ As Winston quizzed himself and stacked bamboo bites he didn’t notice a small figure sneaking behind him. The figure got closer, and closer with Winston not even sensing a presence behind him until it was too late.

“Screeeeeeeee!!!!” A loud, high pitched scream pierced the air causing Winston to jump and to hit the ceiling, which left a dent in the ceiling. When he was back onto the floor he first rubbed his head and then began to look for the culprit responsible, which turned out to be something unlikely. The culprit was a female Prairie Dog with a cornrow hairstyle wearing a pair of dark brown khakis and a light gray shirt, said Prairie Dog was laughing her head off. 

“Oh mam, that was hilarious!” The Prairie Dog gasped out with slight tears in her eyes, while Winston just had a deadpanned look on his face.

“Really Arizona?” Winston asked the now named Arizona, this is Arizona Prairie the second Zootopian he made friends with and unfortunately she loved to prank the genius gorilla.

“Dangnabit Arizona, how many times do I have to tell not do that?” However Jason didn’t share Arizona’s amusement when it came to the jokes she played on Winston.

“Come on Mr.Bucks, it’s funny!” Arizona tried to defend herself but Mr.Bucks wasn’t having it.

“It was funny until I realized that he could jump higher than a hare!” Jason argued as he gestured to the other dents that was made by Winston’s incredible jumping ability, Arizona sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

“Ok and I said that I would pay for the damages, in fact I’ll go to the bank right now!” Arizona told him as she stomped out of the store through the rodent sized exit, through that entire ordeal Winston only had one question for old buck.

“Mr. Buck may I ask you a question?” Winston asked while the pronghorn just joked about it.

“Ya just did but go ahead.” The gorilla just rolled his eyes but asked his question anyway.

“Why are you hard on Arizona, I could easily fix the damage that I caused.” What Winston said was true since working at the Watering Hole he not only fixed most of the machines but also improved them, going so far to add another setting to the coffee machine. Jason let out a small huff of air and began to explain his reasoning.

“It’s because I’m worried about her, she’s a good and funny girl but this town ain’t exactly for the good. Sometimes I worry that this world will chew her up and I do mean that literally.” When Jason was done he leaned onto the counter and let out a heavy sigh, Winston said nothing instead he just walked to the old buck and gave a comforting pat on the back. Jason gave the giant gorilla a small smile, after that event nothing really happened until Winston gazed upon the bodegas TV.

“Ummm, Mr.Bucks what bank does Arizona go to?” Winston asked his voice filled with worry and an undertone of anger.

“I think it’s Huntington BansBears bank in Burroton, why?” Jason commented, Winston said nothing instead he pointed to the TV and saw something that he didn’t want to see again. It was a bank robbery and the news informed that there were hostages involved, to tell the truth it wasn’t going well. There were two different reactions between the two, Jason was terrified and worried for Arizona while Winston began to walk to the back of the bodega.

“Winston, no matter how tough that armor is those bullets will cut through like it like butter.” Jason told the ape his tone serious and voice stern, like one would use for a child.

“Someone has to stop them, besides I’ve fought people like that before.” Winston argued his voice sounded determined and unwavering, when he reached back of the store he opened the storage room door. 

“Those varmits ain’t like simple robbers, they’re a serious threat!!” Yelled out in anger, which actually surprised Winston.

“Mr.Bucks, I’ve have faced much worse back at my home. I’ll be okay.” Winston told the old buck, with the gorilla’s voice sounding confident and at the same time calm. Jason just grew a tired smile as he knew when Winston had his mind on something it was near impossible to change his mind.

“Alright, but come back in one piece. Can’t have my best employee turn into Swiss Cheese.” Winston just gave the pronghorn a thankful nod and walked into the storage room, inside was his usual armor and something new. Next to his armor was a futuristic, metallic silver mask with two glass holes acting as eye holes. Winston made this mask not only for protection from headshots but it also served as an AI housing unit though it wasn’t as advance as Athena but it’ll get the job done. After changing into his into his armor Winston exited the back of the Watering Hall, and then climbed up the building. When he was do he pressed the side of his helmet, which caused the eyes to glow blue, and a bird like chirp could be heard.

“Owl could you find me a route to Huntington BancsBear and make it a quick one?” Winston told the AI in his helmet, which gave him a chirp in response. Within a few seconds a hologram was displayed in his helmet with building as squares and rectangles, then a yellow line then zig zagged through the rectangles and squares.

“Thanks Owl.” Winston began to jump from building and building with ease, using his rockets to clear some of the wider building gaps. Within a few minutes Winston arrived at the bank, but there was one problem with the situation. There was a huge nearly 50 ft. wide gap between the building that Winston was on and the bank, not to mention that the entire Borroton version of the ZPD in between the gap. So taking a deep breath Winston walked to the back of the building roof and dropped down to his arms, he then took off in a gallop and when he was met with the end of the roof he did something Tracer would approve of. He jumped off the building and used his rockets at full blast, not only clearing the gap but leaving some very surprised police officers in his wake. As he landed on the roof with some tumbles and nearly falling off the building, Winston stood up and brushed himself off.

“Uggh, I got to work on landings. Note to self when I get home ask Pharah tips on rocket use in flying.” Winston groaned out but he couldn’t waste time he began to climb down the building, he stopped halfway when he noticed a camera.

“Owl, I need you to access the security cameras please.” Again, Owl just let out a hoot as he began to hack into the feed within a few seconds five squares of videos showed up in the helmet. From what Winston could see it was currently a mess in the bank.

“You idiots how could mess this up!!?” A mountain lion wearing a black mask, sweatpants and sweatshirt yowled at his acquaintances who were a bison and a painted dog wearing the same attire but sized for them.

“Sorry boss, but he spooked me.” The bison apologized while pointing towards a racoon banker who currently had a bullet hole in one of his legs.

“The point of these was to scare them, shooting them adds more to our sentence!” The mountain lion hissed, as Owl zoomed in Winston could see that the guns they possessed looked similar to an early 21st century smg.

“At least we got hostages.” The painted dog whimpered out gesturing to the large group of cowering mammals.

“True but if any of them try to do something idiotic, fill them with lead.” The mountain lion growled out to the two, his voice low and threatening. Both of the mammals nodded as they took position on opposite sides of the hostages with their guns trained on the defenseless mams, Winston growled out in anger at the robbers. He had to calm himself down, going in angry would never solve anything, so after a few calming breathes Winston came up with an idea.

“Owl put the cameras on a loop and then turn off the back hallways lights.” Winston ordered which Owl quickly complied, as Winston dropped down to the ground he began to look for a back exit to the bank. He found the door but unfortunately it was locked, luckily Winston had a way to get around that and that was just using his strength he just yanked up on the knob. As he entered the now darkened hallways, Winston’s brain just gave him an idea.

\----------------------Character Change------------------

As the painted dog thug was watching the hostages he noticed that the back-hallway light were off and he could hear a rhythmic clacking sound could be heard coming from the hallways too.

“Hey Klein, should I check that out?” The mountain lion now known as Klein turned to the painted dog, he too could hear the clacking.

“Go ahead Ragni, if you see the source kill it.” Klein ordered, Ragni just nodded as he lifted his gun up and walk towards the back. As he traversed the halls Ragni used his super-sized ears to locate the source, the clacking was becoming stronger and stronger. He stopped as the source of the noise, a simple door knob tied to the ceiling with a string at a dead-end hallway. Smirking confidently Ragni walked up to string and cut with his claws, unaware that a large figure was behind him. When Ragni turned around he saw something straight out of a comic book, a huge robo-gorilla with robotic blue eyes looking down at him. Ragni shakenly rose his gun to shoot but the robo-gorilla just grabbed his paw and ripped the gun away, it then crushed the deadly weapon like it was nothing. The gun fell to the floor completely destroyed as Ragni whimpered in fear the robo-gorilla gave him an order with voice that could shake mountains.

“Now you’re going to stay here like a good dog, or I’m going to come back.” The terrified painted dog just gave the giant a numb nod.

“Good.” As the giant disappeared back into the shadows Ragni just fainted.

 

\----------------Character Change-----------

Winston jumped to the third floor not really worried about the thug, he knew that given enough fear living creatures wouldn’t do anything. After he landed on the third floor Winston race to the opening that oversaw the floor, as he looked he could see that the remaining two were arguing.

“Boss, Ragni hasn’t come back yet!” The bison let out a nervous bellow which got on Klein’s nerves.

“Shut up Montan, he’s only been gone for minute!!” Klein yelled out getting more and more wired.

“Yeah but what if he’s been taken!” Montan exclaimed his voice sounding more nervous.

“Who and what could do that?!” As soon as that question was let loose Winston knew that was his que, he jumped off the overlook and landed in front of the hostages.

“That would be me, now answer me this isn’t there an easier way to make a withdrawal?” Winston bantered with the robbers which was met with odd looks.

“Ok, and what kind of freak are you?!!?” Klein again yowled out as he gave the armored gorilla a glare with extreme anger and annoyance in it.

“I’m…….. Mecorilla!!!” The new hero named Mecorilla yelled out, which brought out fits of laughter to roll out through bank and caused Winston to blush in embarrassment.

“Really wished we didn’t have to do this, but you got me annoyed.” Klein said as he motioned Montan to shoot the hostages and Mecorilla, seeing this in a sort of slow motion Winston moved quickly and pulled out a small hexagonal black device from one of his armor compartments. He threw the device onto the ground and not a second too late, as Montan hoof pressed down on the trigger letting out a spray of bullets. However, the two thugs didn’t hear screams of pain instead they heard bullets pinging off something and saw something weird. It was a light blue half dome surrounding the hostages as well as Winston. 

“Is that all you got?” Winston taunted, frightened and surprised Klein again signaled Montan to attack the gorilla. Montan stamped his hoof and charged the dome which caused him to just bounce off the shield but he saw cracks, so he backed up again as he delivered another head charge which caused the dome to crack.

“So, got anything to say about that?” Montan taunted the gorilla, but Winston just smirked as he was prepared for this.

“I guess that your too thin headed, that dome could’ve been flattened by a stronger bison but I guess that’s too much for a balding rat.” Those two insults caused Montan to bellow in anger as he thundered towards Mecorilla, who doged but was surprised to see the bison turn on a dime.

‘Well that was surprising.’ Winston thought as the bison ran him through two-cylinder tables and into the bank wall.

“Guaggh!!” Winston exclaimed in pain bringing a slight smile to the rampaging bison, Montan the began to back up ready to gouge the hero with his horns. Winston began to grimaced as he planned to use his back up plan, as Montan was just a few feet away Winston reeled back his arm and straight out punched the bison. That punch caused Montan to fly to the opposite side of the bank nearly sinking into the wall, the bison got out of his hole and looked ready to fight again but he just fell down to the floor. Winston then turned his sights to Klein who decided to do something stupid which was grabbing on of the hostages, said hostage turned out to be Arizona. The prairie dog girl was currently out of her wits at the events that played by her and the gun to her body wasn’t helping, Winston saying nothing began to stomp towards the mountain lion. Even though Klein was trying to seem threatening but he was actually close to passing out due to fear, and even though no one could really see Winston’s face they could feel the anger radiating off of him some say that his fur had a red tinge. When he was just inches away from the two Winston leaned closed to Klein and lifted up his mask a little, Winston took a deep breath and then roared in the mountain lion’s face that was louder than thunder. However, Arizona actually wasn’t scared as she smelled a familiar scent and that caused a mixed feeling of safety and anger. Klein just fell down with his dark pants now even darker, Winston lowered his mask and turned to the other hostages giving them one last banter.

“I’m terribly sorry about this, but I do hope that this doesn’t discourage you from making future banking trips.” Winston then rushed back the way he came, what Winston didn’t know is that he just gave the citizens of Zootopia a brand new hero.


	3. New Dimension Old Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Winston is strating to grow a following of people who see him as a hero, to some.he's seen nothing more than a viligante who is dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the late update college has been hectic.

Ch 3 New Dimension Old Problems

Now if you asked anyone in the prairie section of Zootopia the arrival of a hero would be amazing news, however there is one group of mammals that think otherwise. Those mammals were the Burroton police department and they were currently in a state of extreme chaos with many of them going over the Mecorilla case either by the chief or by their other bosses. So to say that the department looked like it was hit by a storm would be a complete understatement, cops were running back and forth, making or taking calls, looking over papers about evidence and lastly looking at boards with pictures on it. Among the chaos was some boisterous swearing and crashing coming from the chief’s office, so most of the police were avoiding it like it was the plague. While a few police sat at an old metal table starting a gossip slash betting pool on why such a commotion was coming from the chief’s office.

“So what do you think caused Chief’s tail in such a twist?” A big horned ram with a chip off his horn asked a duo of a female king cheetah and a rather portly boar.

“Probably his ex-wife.” The king cheetah answered as she seemed to be more focused on her paperwork than the actual gossip.

“Yeah but which one?” The portly boar joked causing a few chuckles from a few more of cops at the table, which ended quickly as the door to the chief's slammed open. Revealing a medium sized honey badger with various scars on his hide, buzz cut on his head. His sudden appearance caused the entire squad to go quiet until the honey badger belted out an order to the force.

“King, Anderswine, and Cliffs my office now!!!!” The three mammals shot up from the table and briskly walked to the office, with the boar mumbling that his last name was Anderson. Still the station stayed quiet until the chief roared out loud enough to scare a lion, even though he wasn’t one.

“Well are da rest of ya going to lay like lumps or are ya going to work?!?!?!!!!!!” Soon everyone went back to work, not wanting to earn the ire of the chief. Then the honey badger slammed the door shut as he walked back to his desk and sat down, the three cops inside were afraid to speak and to even move.

“So Chief Rattel, what do you need us for?” The big horn ram asked hoping that it wasn’t anything too bad or the jokes that they’ve been telling.

“It seems that the Main ZPD decided we needed help with the Mecorilla case and that flea bag Bogo sent one of his finest officers to do so.” Rattel growled out his voice dripping venom at the mere mention of the cape buffalo chief, the three cops flinched knowing the bad blood between Rattel and Bogo. Though one of the officers actually perked up at the mention of a Precinct One cop coming to help them, well specifically one certain cop.

“Does that mean we’re getting The Judy Hopps?!” The cheetah or Officer King asked the chief, her voice excited and slightly fangirly. However Rattel was there to smash those hopes with a ten ton wrecking ball.

“Unfortunately helmet head won’t let go of his favorite hare, instead we’re getting Officer Fangmyer.” King’s face fell in disappointment while her two friends just smirked and chuckled at her misfortune, but those joyus signs were about to be demolished as Rattel turned to face them.

“Glad ta see you two are happy about dis, since you two are going ta be partners.” That little tidbit of information caused their jaws to drop faster than a meteorite.

“King ya’ll be working with Fangmyer tomorrow.” Rattel ordered, while King wanted to object but she knew arguing with the chief would be impossible. So she just nodded and prayed to high heaven that the Fangmyer guy wasn’t too bad, and after the information the three walked and worked the rest of the day. Unaware that just a few blocks away that Winston was listening in on their conversation, his hand on his chin.

“Owl, run a background check on this Fangmyer character. We may need this information later down the world.” Winston told his AI, worried that this new officer could be part Kikundi. Soon he began to jump back to the Watering Hole, not noticing that a young kangaroo joey saw him jumping between from building to building.

“Mom, mom I saw a superhero!!!’

 

The next day King stood outside an old, tattered and slightly bullet holed apartment building which was normal for a building in the Plains district. She looked at her watch again, which read 10 minutes after 9’oclock. 

‘Man this guy is going to be a favourite.’ King thought as she tapped her paw onto the ground, soon though a large Indochinese tiger with black stripes fading into a golden orange fur, along with crystal blue eyes. The tiger just bounded down the building stairs and nearly crashed into King.

“Sorry about that, normally work the nocturnal shift.” The tiger apologized as a sheepish smile began to grow on his muzzle.

“Explain it to the chief not to me.” King told the tiger, who quickly turned pale about thinking about meeting Chief Rattel. After a 30 minute chewing out from the honey badger Fangmyer was out on patrol with King, which was tense and awkward. 

“So what do you think of this Mechorilla guy?” Fangmyer asked King trying to kill time and the tension.

“Because the chief said so.” King simply stated as she continued to gaze the road, causing Fangmyer to drop a little but he wouldn’t give up.

“So what exactly is the story behind him, he just appeared out of nowhere!” Fangmyer exclaimed, a feeling of excitement and joy almost swelling through his chest.

“He’s probably just a nutso with some fancy toys, and I’d rather catch him before he kills anymam.” King answered sending a semi-harsh glare to the tiger actually causing the tiger to actually flinch, and so the awkward silence grew stronger. For the next hour and a half the two rode insience. Until the radio crackled to live and a voice echoed out.

“All patrols this is dispatch there have been reports of a 505 in progress.” Soon King grabbed the receiver.

“This is patrol 165 what’s the 10-20?” She questioned her voice containing urgency.

“Last seen heading down Furoge Washington Rd due East.” The radio crackled back.

“10-4 we'll take it.” King told dispatch, as she hung up the radio, turned on the sirens, and stomped on to the gas. Nearly giving Fangmyer whiplash the two sped off to catch the perp, and soon they caught sight of them. It was a cherry red muscle car, with black flame decals on the sides with the windows blacked out. For a tense ten minutes it was a game of cat and mouse, until there seemed to be a black cat crossing their path. Literally as a black leopard and cub began to walk across a crosswalk, soon the patrol car tried to come to a screeching halt but the race car was still skidding towards the two. A sense of dread began to fill the big cats as Fangmyer got ready to call an ambulance, King looking ready to kill and the leopard mother beginning to push her cub out of the cars path. Until Mecorilla jumped down in front of the two black panthers and caught the car in his hands, then slammed the car onto the ground. Soon Mecorilla walked over to the drivers side and ripped off the driver’s side door, revealing a three toed sloth wearing a pale mint eyes, khaki pants, and a pinstripe tie.

“Flash Folirora,I suggest that you take a break from drag racing. How about a year long break.” Mecorilla scolded the sloth, who slowly began to bang his head onto the wheel while starting to say not again. Soon the massive metal plated hero walked towards the two officer’s car, he tapped the window of the car. Awkwardly King rolled down the window and nervously asked.

“Yes sir?” However what happened next surprised the two.

“No need for that Miss, I merely wanted to tell you that there are a few others like our speedy sloth. Luckily he can tell you himself in exchange for a lenient sentence.” Mecorilla answered though his voice rumbled like an avalanche he sounded genuinely nice.

“We thank you for your help.” Fangmyer told the armored mammal who just gave the two a wave and began to jump away, soon fading away from sight.

“So what are we going to tell the Chief?” The tiger asked as he turned to see his new partner putting the sloth speedster into the back of the cruiser.

“We were late because of this guy.” King simply answered as she jabbed her thumb at Flash.

“And Mecorilla?” Fangmyer added, the cheetah just sighed as she shook her head.

“He’ll get a free pass this time, but the next chance we get we’re cuffing the guy.” King stated as she re-entered the drivers side, but deep down she wasn’t serious.


	4. Museum Maddness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For what seemed to be a nice outing to the local museum turns both tragic and harrowing for Winston, as he clashes with a new enemy.

Museum Madness

Bucks was in the back of the Watering Hole currently taking inventory on what kind of snacks, drinks and whatever else that mammals needed. As he was going over the last of the Savannah Springs water he could feel a shadow loom over him. turning around he saw Winston squeezed through the door.

“Ah, Winston, anything ya need help with?” The old pronghorn asked the massive mountain gorilla. A bit sheepishly, Winston pulled out a brochure titled ‘New Exhibit at the Burroton Museum!’ and handed it to Buck. Buck glanced down at the brochure before looking back up at Winston.

“Why would ya want to go that one? Ya could probably get everything ya need on the internet.” Bucks asked giving Winston a quizzical look as he did.

“Nearly everything on the internet can be edited or fabricated, museums tell the truth as it is. Well within reasonable limit, to the victors go the history.” Winston answered, a small smile gracing his face as he did. Bucks fell quiet for a moment causing Winston to feel a pit of worry began to sink in his stomach. Soon though the pit began to raise up.

“Sure, but just be careful.” Bucks answered Winston, but his voice tight and his eyes turned into steel. Winston just stood up straighter, gave the old pronghorn a salute and belted out.

“Sir yes sir!!” Of course that got a chuckle out of Bucks, and a blush growing on the gorilla’s face. Within a few minutes Winston was prepared with a proper resources ranging from a few snacks to maps and soon he was on his way to the museum. When he got there it seemed a bit worse for wear with the entrance covered in grime and lion statues with nearly all the features worn off. Though that did slightly dampen his spirits Winston still had high hopes of the exhibits inside and hoped that none of them were stolen by the various crooks of Burroton. Luckily his hopes were true as he walked into the museum and many of the exhibits seemed to be in pristine condition. Which included a large bronze statue of a wolf wearing a feathered cap and an emu leather jacket, smiling Winston walked up to the front desk.

“Could I have a visitors wristband, please?” Winston asked the front desk worker, an old rhino with a chipped horn. The worker just gave Winston a smile as he handed a bright green wristband in exchange for a good amount of Zoolars. For a good 3 hours Winston was in near heaven with the exhibits, ranging from the discovery of Zootopia, to the promise of future(old) cars, and some interesting theories on how the mammals gained the ability to speak.

As the gorilla walked to the exit he noticed an odd exhibit, above on the marble walls 'Mysteries of the Old Age’. Curious Winston walked into the exhibit and began to explore the wonders, and what he saw surprised him. Pieces of omnics, old holoscreens, and something that rocked him to his core; it was covered in rust and broken but he knew what it was. Quickly the massive gorilla began rush out of the museum before the greeter could even say goodbye, the rest of the trip back was a blur.

 

“Now ya sure what ya saw was from yer home?” Buck questioned the gorilla, as Winston began to armor up for his mission.

 

“Positive.” Winston answered, his voice cold and toneless as he slipped on the last piece of his armor.

“Winston I’m sure dat the mu--”

“They won’t, that is part of a weapon from my world. I don’t know how it got here but I know one thing, if that particle cannon lands in the wrong hands it’ll be chaos.” Winston cut off the pronghorn, surprising the old buck at the current attitude of the usually kind and meek gorilla.

“Alright, so what does dis particle cannon exactly do?" The old pronghorn questioned the hero.

"Well, if handled incorrectly it could create a black hole in Burroton." Winston answered as he began to exit to the roof; leaving Bucks quieter than a mute church mouse.

 

The night air felt cool on the suit, helping to take Winston’s mind off of what doom could face this city. As he jumped from the rooftops a thought began to enter the mind of the hero.

‘Is this just my world but farther in the future? Does that mean all my friends..., my family?’ Wiston wondered, feeling his heart nearly dropped into his stomach as that thought began to ruminate but he had to shake his head of that; the museum was close at hand. Once the giant gorilla landed on the roof of the building he began to plan on how exactly he would try to take the cannon.

“Owl, get into the security feed and alarms; put the cameras on a loop.” Wiston ordered the AI, who chirped in agreement with the alarm sensor going green. He smiled as he carefully opened the skylight and jumped down to the floor; cracking the floor a bit. Soon Winston began to stomp through the museum, the exhibits now covered in shadows and the light of the moon. As he got closer to the Mystery of the Old Ages exhibits Winston began to hear voices echoing off the marble halls of the museum.

“Are ya sure ’bout dis boss?” A voice whined through, the gorilla immediately darted behind a pillar to hide in the shadows. As the hero sneaked closer to the voices he saw the culprits, a trio of what seemed to be woodland animals. A squirrel, a male deer and skunk; all three of them were standing in front of the display case that housed the Particle Cannon.

“Of course it is, that snake told us steal this and if we succeed we got some cash coming our way.” The squirrel snapped looking at the deer, and turned back to the display with a strange circular device. Forgoing stealth Winston just charged forwards, blinded by anger he roared at the three thieves, the deer just bolted, the skunk tried to fight but Winston knocked him aside, lastly he slammed his right hand down onto the squirrel with enough force to pin him, while taking care not to flatten him.

“WHO PAID YOU??!!!” Winston roared out, yellow sparks flying across his armor as he did. The squirrel could only babble and gasp as the gorilla’s palm was pressing against his body, ribs creaking but not cracking, before the squirrel could cough out an answer a sound echoed out. It was unnatural sounding like metal saw blade scratching against stone, with a sharp hissing punctuating the air.

“My, my, what a sssurprissse.” A voice hissed out from the darkness, Winston released the squirrel and began to look for the voice’s owner. However the gorilla didn’t see a mammal, no instead he saw a snake but this was no normal snake. This creature was 20 ft with pure tar black scales, eyes crafted crafted of silver and most terrifying of all it had a bulge in its stomach which was still moving. The Snake glided towards Winston it’s tongue flickering out to truly smell any fear in the ape.

“Who are you?” Winston question as he rose up and let the squirrel scamper off to some scum hole that he came from.

“Oh jusst a little girl who wantsss to do a little thhhopping.” The snake answered it’s voice sounding bored, like a child on an unwanted task. Rage began to build in Winston with more and more golden sparks racing across his armor.

“You call this shopping!!” The gorilla roared no longer holding back his rage, soon the blue eye slots turned a furious red and burned orange fur poked out from the bottom of his helmet. At first the snake slithered back letting a hood fly from it’s neck and a hiss escaped from its mouth, it soon lunged forward, its three feet long fangs leaking venom on full display. Winston just growled as he charged forwards on all fours to the snake and with a thunderous clash the two titans met, the gorilla holding the the titanic jaws apart with the fangs hovering inches away from his face. Winston grunted as he began to move the massive serpent over his shoulder and threw the titanic snake into other displays. Shaking the broken glass from her body the snake glared at the gorilla.

“If you scratched my scales I’ll eat you.” The cobra threatened as she slithered towards Winston, who got ready for the attack the super sized snake. The hero ape wound up a punch but as soon as he threw the punch the cobra slithered round it, and soon was wrapped up in the coils of the titanic snake. Her head hovering over his body.

“Now you’ll go straight to my hips, but I think I deserve it.” The cobra hummed as she opened her maw the full width, saliva and venom dripping down onto Winston. The gorilla struggled and grunted within the coils of the titanic snake until an idea came to his mind, slowly Winston began to sneak his hand towards his back.

‘This is going to hurt.’ He thought as his fingers squeezed the trigger of his weapon, letting an electric current stronger than a bolt of lightning flowed through not only Winston but through the cobra as well. The serpent began to dance as each of its muscles went haywire and soon it went flying off into the other exhibits, with pieces stabbing through her scales and into her muscles. Slowly the snake began to rise up her scales now scratched and loose with some missing revealing weak flesh underneath.  
“You think you won? Believe me you’re not even close to it.” The cobra hissed out, glaring at the mammal. Soon the snake slithered off into the shadows her scales scratching the the floor at first Winston went to run towards her but his body screamed out for rest, so Winston turned back to his target. His heart fell as he turned to see that half of the particle cannon was missing, slowly he walked over to the other half and grabbed it. 

 

She slithered down, wincing as she did. That filthy mammal did more damage than she thought the feeling of broken vertebrae ribs poked and prodded her inner skin, luckily there was also something else poking her in the gut. After slithering for what seemed to be hours she finally saw her saving grace, a large barred door but she knew that it held. Soon she slithered into the gate the bars glitching as she did after that the entire scenery changed from primitive mammal to the sleek and comfortability of her people.

“This is Agent Bisa Ular, code A113-1392.” Bisa told the room, which beeped back and soon the hiss of a pressurized door opening. The massive snake slithered forwards as she saw the floor split open to a new world, her eyes shined with a happy feeling as she slithered down the hole. As she moved at first all she felt was cold and all she saw was oppressive blackness but as she traveled further down the tunnel she was soon greeted with a cozy sight. The coldness changed into a humid and hot warmth as the darkness changed into a white light tinged with purple, as she went further down her mood improved even more. Bisa soon exited the tunnel into a rather luxurious office space, furnished with fine and soft cow leather, a large tiger rug, lastly a pure ivory desk.

“Ahh, my favorite worker. Tell me was this little excursion?” A voice smooth like silk but held a venomous tinge.

“My lord I was able to steal part of the device but I ran into some trouble.” The cobra answered but he eyes drifted down towards the floor.

“A late night snack that shouldn’t be too hard to deal with.” The voice murmured not truly interested in what the snake had to say.

“Well it wasn’t a guard sir, it was some sort of armored Gorilla.” Bisa added, causing the voice’s owner to raise their brows at that.

“Oh really, it may cause a few problems but none to worry about.” The voice informed the cobra who seemingly relaxed.

“Just stop by the labs and regurgitate the weapon.” The voice ordered, Bisa just nodded as she began to slither off to the science hall; grateful to finally get rid of the chunk of metal that was lounging in her stomach. The figure turned in his seat his eyes drifting over an entire underground civilization.

“Now this truly adds an interesting piece to the game.” The voice growled his claws leaving gouges in the armrests of his chair.


End file.
